Garcia in danger
by Criminalmindsgurl
Summary: Garcia's life is in danger thanks to an unsub, will the team catch him before somthing bad happens or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Pov: Penelope Garcia is in a life of death situation… Who will save her or who is next?

Garcia looked at the time that was showing up on her computers, 11:30pm. She raised her arms above her head to stretch and yawn at the same time. She had to go home. Suddenly her phone buzzed she picked up her sparkly pink phone and read the text message

"Hey BG, hope you're at home safe, hate for you to be tiring yourself out x get back to me soon x love D"

Garcia smiled at the message and replied back in her usual flirty manor.

"Hey BB, Just at home snuggled in bed stop worrying about me I'm fine x ill bring my hot stuff a hot cup of coffee in the morning x sleep tight don't let bed bugs bite xx love PG"

She laughed as she sent the message, "what he doesn't know won't kill him" she mumbled to herself with a huge grin on her face. Garcia picked up her back and went to lock up her office "till tomorrow my babies" she says smiling at her computers which were slowly shutting down. As she walked out the bull pen she noticed Hotch still in his room, hand on his head looking down at something, she stood looking at him for a few moments and he still didn't move. She decided to go check on him just to be safe, after all when Dave was drugged in his office, Reid was taken hostage… again, she was shot she decided not to take any risks anymore.

She walked into his office and looked at him, a light snore came from his lips, and he had been through hell, first loosing Hayley once to divorce and again due to Foyet and now Beth had taken a new job in New York. She tapped him lightly on the arm and he woke suddenly.

"FBI FREEZE" he shouted putting his hand on his gun on his waist belt ready to pull the trigger.

"WOAH boss man! It's me Garcia… Penelope Garcia you know the technical analyst I'm not an unsub!"

Hotch felt guilty about what he did and went over and hugged Garcia, "I'm sorry Garcia, I was having another dream about foyet and it must have followed me into real life."

Garcia looked at him and knew he was sorry. "It's ok you scared me, I just wanted to see if you were ok, I think maybe you should go home" Garcia yawned herself maybe she should take her own advice.

"I am now, I order you to go home as well, we have a case tomorrow morning and we need your bubbly personality to get us through it"

Garcia blushed at the comment, she was proud she got her family through the hard times, it must be hard for them she thought, looking at them victims and unsub every case must be hard. "I am now sir but can you be a doll and no tell Derek you saw me? If he knew I was still here at this time he will never let me see the end of it" she laughed the last line out

Hotch smiled and replied "Yes of course, now go home and safe driving!"

"Will do boss man!" she shouted as she walked out her bull pen, she went down the elevator and got into the car park. She got the keys for her car out of the bag and went to open her beloved purple Esther. To her surprise the car was already open. "Oh god, I must of left it open after lunch, well nothing seems to be stolen so." She sat in the car and turned on the radio, A song came on that made her smile, It was Hero's by David Bowie, it brought back good memories of hers and Kevin's relationship which was no more... She put the car in gear and got ready to reverse the car out when suddenly an arm grabbed her neck strangling her, she pulled his arm trying to break free but he wouldn't let go. Tears ran down her face this is the moment she thought. She tried to think of the team as her eyes blacked out and the last face she saw before she became unconscious is Derek's.

Hotch came down towards his car around ten minutes later. He saw Garcia's car with the doors wide open he immediately reached for his gun. "Garcia? GARCIA!" he shouted when he noticed Garcia laying on the floor the car park. Someone had run over her arm and taped her mouth shut. She was still unconscious.

"GARCIA ANSWER ME! YOU OPEN THEM EYES NOW! IT'S AN ORDER!" Hotch shouted nearly crying. He pulled the tape off her mouth and rang an ambulance which was now on its way. He them imedalty dialled the team, Derek first.

"Hotch is 12am, if this is a case can't it wait till the morning at least I just fell asleep after I took Clooney ou….. "

"Derek shut up for a minute, I found Garcia lying next to her car in the BAU car park, unconscious and tape over her mouth, and she was tortured as someone drove over her arm. I want you to get over here now."

Hotch could hear his breathing on the phone, he could tell he was mad and was glad he wasn't there around him at this moment in time. "I'm on my way. Don't move her until the ambulance is there." He then put the phone down; Garcia stirred and squeezed Hotch's hand. "Garcia can you hear me?" still nothing but she was squeezing his hand. "That's it Garcia you keep squeezing.

5 minutes later Derek arrived, he got out the car leaving the door open and ran over to Garcia, "Baby Girl open your eyes please, open them please I need to check you're ok, sugar plumb come on open them, open them, OPEN THEM" he shouted in the end tears streaming down his face but again she squeezed his hand "That's it Baby girl, keep squeezing I'm here, Derek's here"

The ambulance arrived and everything was pretty hectic after that. Garcia was placed in a coma, the whole team came by every day and when they were on a case they had a laptop set up so when they had a free minute they would speak to her and try and wake her up but nothing, once home Derek went straight to the hospital to spend time with her he was always there. 3 weeks later her eye groggily opened and the noticed Derek who was fast asleep, "D… D… De….." she could say the words, her mouth was so dry, and she noticed she was in the hospital which is where she hated. She pulled the wired off and almost immediately the machine started flat lining which is what woke Derek up immediately.

"NURSE NURSE" he shouted bringing nurses in who were running with their faces red.

"Well hello Mrs Garcia, welcome back" one of the nurses said, Garcia looked at Derek's face with her blurry vision, she realised she didn't have her glasses on.

"D…D….Der…." she felt tears fall down her eyes, why couldn't she just say his name! Derek Derek that's all she had to say but she couldn't

"Baby girl stop talking whilst the nurse checks you out, I will speak to you soon"

Garcia did what she was told and stopped talking, this reminded her too much of Jason Battle, images kept flooding her head with his face which made her cry even more.

"We will leave you two alone, Derek don't you go stressing her out, it's been nearly a month she needs to get used to her surroundings again, don't go tiring her out, baby steps ok"

"Yes Mam" Derek said, holding Garcia's hand she squeezed it and tried to say his name again "D…Der…..k" why could she say it she wondered, she's said it enough times!

"Baby girl do you know why you're here?" Derek asked, his soft voice made her relax. "N…n…n…" why couldn't she talk, what happened to her voice? "Ok, blink once for yes, twice for no" so she blinked twice to answer his previous question.

"Well baby girl, this UNSUB has a grudge over me, that's why I'm here , me and you are under protective custody for now, I begged Hotch to let me on the case but he was having none of it. I'm the obsessive crimes expert I should help but it's too dangerous and could put the whole team in danger. Anyway the UNSUB tried to wake you back up after knocking you out, if you hadn't of fell unconscious it could have been worse, you ruined his plan" he chuckled as he said it. "So anyhow, when you wouldn't talk he ermm… ermm…. He" she felt like shouting just say it Derek please but didn't bother, it would only stress her out even more. "He punched you in the throat don't worry he didn't do any damage you just had to have surgery and talking will take a while."

She tried to lift her arm to touch his cheek but a searing pain went straight through her arm. She tried to scream but couldn't. The pain was unbearable. "Baby don't, he herd Hotch and drove off in the process going over your arm, don't worry you didn't break it just sprained it"

Suddenly Reid burst into the room; he noticed Garcia crying and hugged her. "Derek can we talk in private?"

Garcia didn't want him to leave then she remembered blink twice! She blinked twice, waiting a minute and then blinked twice. Derek noticed this, "Reid I'm sorry I cannot leave Garcia, tell me here, are you sure baby girl, you might not like what you hear." She blinked once for yes. "Ok Reid, go ahead"

"The UNSUB is coming, he sent a package into the BAU with a locket of her hair, he's on his way for revenge on Garcia, we have doubled up protective custody but Hotch has ordered one of us to stay here at all times."

Morgan stood up and packed the room, he then put his rested his hand on the wall and put his head on his hand. After about a minute he punched the wall. "WHY WHAT HAS THIS GUY GOT ON ME? WHY DOES HE WANT TO HURT ME" Morgan shouted. No way was he getting to Garcia, No way.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov: Penelope Garcia is in a life of death situation… Who will save her or who is next?

Garcia looked at the time that was showing up on her computers, 11:30pm. She raised her arms above her head to stretch and yawn at the same time. She had to go home. Suddenly her phone buzzed she picked up her sparkly pink phone and read the text message

"Hey BG, hope you're at home safe, hate for you to be tiring yourself out x get back to me soon x love D"

Garcia smiled at the message and replied back in her usual flirty manor.

"Hey BB, Just at home snuggled in bed stop worrying about me I'm fine x ill bring my hot stuff a hot cup of coffee in the morning x sleep tight don't let bed bugs bite xx love PG"

She laughed as she sent the message, "what he doesn't know won't kill him" she mumbled to herself with a huge grin on her face. Garcia picked up her back and went to lock up her office "till tomorrow my babies" she says smiling at her computers which were slowly shutting down. As she walked out the bull pen she noticed Hotch still in his room, hand on his head looking down at something, she stood looking at him for a few moments and he still didn't move. She decided to go check on him just to be safe, after all when Dave was drugged in his office, Reid was taken hostage… again, she was shot she decided not to take any risks anymore.

She walked into his office and looked at him, a light snore came from his lips, and he had been through hell, first loosing Hayley once to divorce and again due to Foyet and now Beth had taken a new job in New York. She tapped him lightly on the arm and he woke suddenly.

"FBI FREEZE" he shouted putting his hand on his gun on his waist belt ready to pull the trigger.

"WOAH boss man! It's me Garcia… Penelope Garcia you know the technical analyst I'm not an unsub!"

Hotch felt guilty about what he did and went over and hugged Garcia, "I'm sorry Garcia, I was having another dream about foyet and it must have followed me into real life."

Garcia looked at him and knew he was sorry. "It's ok you scared me, I just wanted to see if you were ok, I think maybe you should go home" Garcia yawned herself maybe she should take her own advice.

"I am now, I order you to go home as well, we have a case tomorrow morning and we need your bubbly personality to get us through it"

Garcia blushed at the comment, she was proud she got her family through the hard times, it must be hard for them she thought, looking at them victims and unsub every case must be hard. "I am now sir but can you be a doll and no tell Derek you saw me? If he knew I was still here at this time he will never let me see the end of it" she laughed the last line out

Hotch smiled and replied "Yes of course, now go home and safe driving!"

"Will do boss man!" she shouted as she walked out her bull pen, she went down the elevator and got into the car park. She got the keys for her car out of the bag and went to open her beloved purple Esther. To her surprise the car was already open. "Oh god, I must of left it open after lunch, well nothing seems to be stolen so." She sat in the car and turned on the radio, A song came on that made her smile, It was Hero's by David Bowie, it brought back good memories of hers and Kevin's relationship which was no more... She put the car in gear and got ready to reverse the car out when suddenly an arm grabbed her neck strangling her, she pulled his arm trying to break free but he wouldn't let go. Tears ran down her face this is the moment she thought. She tried to think of the team as her eyes blacked out and the last face she saw before she became unconscious is Derek's.

Hotch came down towards his car around ten minutes later. He saw Garcia's car with the doors wide open he immediately reached for his gun. "Garcia? GARCIA!" he shouted when he noticed Garcia laying on the floor the car park. Someone had run over her arm and taped her mouth shut. She was still unconscious.

"GARCIA ANSWER ME! YOU OPEN THEM EYES NOW! IT'S AN ORDER!" Hotch shouted nearly crying. He pulled the tape off her mouth and rang an ambulance which was now on its way. He them imedalty dialled the team, Derek first.

"Hotch is 12am, if this is a case can't it wait till the morning at least I just fell asleep after I took Clooney ou….. "

"Derek shut up for a minute, I found Garcia lying next to her car in the BAU car park, unconscious and tape over her mouth, and she was tortured as someone drove over her arm. I want you to get over here now."

Hotch could hear his breathing on the phone, he could tell he was mad and was glad he wasn't there around him at this moment in time. "I'm on my way. Don't move her until the ambulance is there." He then put the phone down; Garcia stirred and squeezed Hotch's hand. "Garcia can you hear me?" still nothing but she was squeezing his hand. "That's it Garcia you keep squeezing.

5 minutes later Derek arrived, he got out the car leaving the door open and ran over to Garcia, "Baby Girl open your eyes please, open them please I need to check you're ok, sugar plumb come on open them, open them, OPEN THEM" he shouted in the end tears streaming down his face but again she squeezed his hand "That's it Baby girl, keep squeezing I'm here, Derek's here"

The ambulance arrived and everything was pretty hectic after that. Garcia was placed in a coma, the whole team came by every day and when they were on a case they had a laptop set up so when they had a free minute they would speak to her and try and wake her up but nothing, once home Derek went straight to the hospital to spend time with her he was always there. 3 weeks later her eye groggily opened and the noticed Derek who was fast asleep, "D… D… De….." she could say the words, her mouth was so dry, and she noticed she was in the hospital which is where she hated. She pulled the wired off and almost immediately the machine started flat lining which is what woke Derek up immediately.

"NURSE NURSE" he shouted bringing nurses in who were running with their faces red.

"Well hello Mrs Garcia, welcome back" one of the nurses said, Garcia looked at Derek's face with her blurry vision, she realised she didn't have her glasses on.

"D…D….Der…." she felt tears fall down her eyes, why couldn't she just say his name! Derek Derek that's all she had to say but she couldn't

"Baby girl stop talking whilst the nurse checks you out, I will speak to you soon"

Garcia did what she was told and stopped talking, this reminded her too much of Jason Battle, images kept flooding her head with his face which made her cry even more.

"We will leave you two alone, Derek don't you go stressing her out, it's been nearly a month she needs to get used to her surroundings again, don't go tiring her out, baby steps ok"

"Yes Mam" Derek said, holding Garcia's hand she squeezed it and tried to say his name again "D…Der…..k" why could she say it she wondered, she's said it enough times!

"Baby girl do you know why you're here?" Derek asked, his soft voice made her relax. "N…n…n…" why couldn't she talk, what happened to her voice? "Ok, blink once for yes, twice for no" so she blinked twice to answer his previous question.

"Well baby girl, this UNSUB has a grudge over me, that's why I'm here , me and you are under protective custody for now, I begged Hotch to let me on the case but he was having none of it. I'm the obsessive crimes expert I should help but it's too dangerous and could put the whole team in danger. Anyway the UNSUB tried to wake you back up after knocking you out, if you hadn't of fell unconscious it could have been worse, you ruined his plan" he chuckled as he said it. "So anyhow, when you wouldn't talk he ermm… ermm…. He" she felt like shouting just say it Derek please but didn't bother, it would only stress her out even more. "He punched you in the throat don't worry he didn't do any damage you just had to have surgery and talking will take a while."

She tried to lift her arm to touch his cheek but a searing pain went straight through her arm. She tried to scream but couldn't. The pain was unbearable. "Baby don't, he herd Hotch and drove off in the process going over your arm, don't worry you didn't break it just sprained it"

Suddenly Reid burst into the room; he noticed Garcia crying and hugged her. "Derek can we talk in private?"

Garcia didn't want him to leave then she remembered blink twice! She blinked twice, waiting a minute and then blinked twice. Derek noticed this, "Reid I'm sorry I cannot leave Garcia, tell me here, are you sure baby girl, you might not like what you hear." She blinked once for yes. "Ok Reid, go ahead"

"The UNSUB is coming, he sent a package into the BAU with a locket of her hair, he's on his way for revenge on Garcia, we have doubled up protective custody but Hotch has ordered one of us to stay here at all times."

Morgan stood up and packed the room, he then put his rested his hand on the wall and put his head on his hand. After about a minute he punched the wall. "WHY WHAT HAS THIS GUY GOT ON ME? WHY DOES HE WANT TO HURT ME" Morgan shouted. No way was he getting to Garcia, No way.


End file.
